Series by Date
1980s #Dragon Way (55 episodes = 1 year) #In A Silent Way (24 episodes = 6 months) #Part of Me (26 episodes = 6 months) #'Rave Master' (145 episodes = 3 years) #Born This Way (24 episodes = 6 months)*** #'Wolf Heart '(151 episodes = 3 years) #Samurai X (95 episodes = 2 years) #'Samurai Champloo' (26 episodes = 6 months) #Punch Out (13 episodes = 3 months)*** #Le Chevalier D'Eon (24 episode = 6 months) no page #Stigma of the Wind (24 episodes = 6 months) 1990s #Little Witch Academia (13 episodes = 3 months) #'Rise of the Rikuo '(105 episodes = 2 years) #Phantom Blood''' (12 episodes = 3 months) no page #Blade & Soul (13 episodes = 12 months) #'Chaos: Advent Children '(131 episodes = 3 years) #Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette (52 episodes = 1 year)*** #From Dusk Until Dawn (24 episodes = 6 months)*** #Gamaran (95 episodes = 2 months) no page #'''Chaos: Conquering Storm (261 episodes = 5 years) #'Fairy Tail '(265 episodes = 5 years) #Emma: A Victorian Romance no page 2000s #Splatoon (30 episodes = 7 months) #Man of Steel (64 episodes = 1 year) #'Ace Attorney (123 episodes = 2 years)' #Shield Hero #Skies of Arcadia (15 episodes) no page #'Chaos: Catch the Rainbow (511 episodes = 10 years)' #'Black Butler' #Assassination Classroom (90 episodes = 2 years) (no page) #Gang-Star (no page) #'Kirby of the Stars '(202 episodes = 4 years) #Vinland Saga (no page ) #Chaos SD: Lightning in the Sky (51 episodes = 1 year) no page #Goblin Slayer #Living Dead Doll''' (26 episodes = 6 months) #Bride's Story 2010s #Black Bat (93 episodes = 2 year) no page #'''Fairy Tail: Pathways (111 episodes = 2 years) #Hyrule Legends (24 episodes = 6 months) no page #'Battle Tendencies ' #Chaos SD: Uchiha Sharingan Legend (30 episodes = 7 months) #Record of Battles #Bloody Mist (75 episodes) #'Chaos: Golden Experience ' #'Chaos: Blank Pages' #Jaco the Galactic Patrolman (12 episodes = 3 months) #Golden Kamui no page #'Black Clover ' #Fairy Tail: City Hero (no page) #Radiant Force #'Legend of Arslan' (177 episodes = 3 years) 2020s #'My Hero Academia' #'Chaos: Planet Waves '(355 episodes) #'Chaos: Love Run Wild' #Fairy Tail: 100 Year Quest (no page) #Vigilantes (no page) #Trauma Center (20 episodes = 5 months) #'Labyrinth of Magic (185 episodes)' #'Seven Deadly Sins' #Spirit Report (112 episodes = 2 years) #Wise Man's Grandchild #'Chaos: Wishes Are Eternal' #'Chaos: Cosmic Eternity (177 episodes )' #World of Heaven (no page) #Kingdom of Magic #Red Dawn (no page) #Chaos SD: Super Dash Generation #'Red on the Run '(163 episodes = 3 years) #Land of the Lustrous 2030s #Camp Out #'Heaven's Door' #'Line of Succesion' (258 episodes) #Hylia's Destiny (tanya the evil) no page #Shinobi of Darkness (20 episodes = 5 months) #'Other M' #One Punch Man #Urban Guerrilla (no page) #Devil's Line (45 episodes = 1 year) #Soft & Wet #'Snake King's Call' #Are We Lost #'Star Signers (154 episodes = 3 years)' #Spark of Life (85 episodes) #Winter Demon Hunter #Race of Ages (52 episodes = 1 year) #'Young Lord Caretaker (151 episodes = 3 years)' #Gravity Falls (66 episodes = 1 year) no page #Harem in the Desert (subakunohar (no page) #Beastars 2040s #'Air Gear '(179 episodes = 4 years) #''Silver Soul'''' ''(410 episode = 8 years)'' #Avatar (75 episodes) no page #Vento Aureo (41 episodes = 1 year) #Inazuma 11 #'Cooking Mama '(120 episodes = 2 years) no page ' #Queen of Magic #Eden Zero #Star Splitter #Slime Life no page #Yona's Sunrise (no page) #Mob Psycho (52 episodes = 1 year) #Violet Evergarden (13 episodes = 3 months) #'Ocean Blue '(199 episodes = 3 years) #Ticket to Ride (22 episodes = 6 months) #'Kuroko's Basketball '(134 episodes = 3 years) #Space Dandy (26 episodes = 6 months) #Legend of Korra (52 episodes = 1 year) 2050s #Hozuki's Coolheadedness no page #Star Fox (25 episodes = 6 months) #Chaos: Endless Possibilities #Cowboy Bebop (no Page) #Blue Excorcist no page super hero #Snow White with Red Hair #Fire Force #'Highway to Heaven #Bookworm - (30 episodes) no page #Abandonded Beasts no page #Grandblue Fanatasy no page #'Toriko' (200 episodes = 4 years) #Dragon Maid no page #Samurai #8 #'Blade of the Immortal' (206 episodes = 4 years) #Red Garden (22 episodes = 5 months) Possibly *Made in Heaven *World Over Heaven *'Streets Fighter' (29 episodes = 7 months)*** *Twin Stars Excorcist *Ghosts of the Future no page *To You From Tomorow *The World is Still Beautiful blood and steel '' Ancient Magus' Bride'' Kemono no Souja Erin R.W.B.Y attack on titan the blood taker If It's for My Daughter, I'd Even Defeat a Demon Lord KAGUYA-SAMA: LOVE IS WAR Angolmois: Record of Mongol Invasion Brave 10 Welcome to Demon School! Iruma-kun. bungo stray dogs nabari no ou fractale log horizon Gantz nabari no ou deadman wonderland art id invaded Tenjho Tenge. danball senki Category:Lists